


拥抱月光（番外）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 2





	拥抱月光（番外）

有时候沈念会觉得，自己以前是不是太放纵林壑了，导致现在的林壑在性癖方面越来越自由。即使是现在，林壑已经毕业三年了，还总拉着沈念玩些奇怪的游戏。

“妈，吃奶。”林壑把沈念挤进厨房角落里，笑得一脸人畜无害拉着沈念玩母子游戏。

沈念大学期间运动量大，加上营养好，又窜高了几厘米。得体的西装和衬衫也掩盖不住他宽厚的臂膀，沈念本来就在身形上不占优势，现在整个人在林壑面前就是只砧板上的小鸟。

今天林壑下班回来脱了外套就直奔厨房抱住了沈念，抱抱蹭蹭一会儿就变了味。林壑把手伸进沈念的围裙里，隔着衣服揉沈念的胸部，说：“你今天穿了粉色围裙，好色情哦。上面还有草莓，是不是想让我给种草莓，嗯？”

一起生活了这么多年，沈念早就被操服帖了，虽然还是会觉得害羞，但现在他会主动回应林壑的黄色问题。比如现在，他本来想说蓝色围裙脏了所以换了这个粉色的，结果出口就变成了：“嗯，想种草莓，种好多。”

林壑得到了满意的答案，下身勃起的地方隔着裤子贴上沈念的屁股，意有所指地轻轻撞着那个圆圆的小肉臀。林壑接着问：“想让我往哪种啊？”

沈念想说话却开不了口，因为那双揉他胸部的大手加重了力道，甚至隔着衣服捏住了两个挺翘的奶头。这两颗小软糖昨天晚上被林壑咬的肿肿的，现在摩擦衣服还会有点痛。

沈念按着林壑的手，回头恳求他：“小壑，这里好痛，昨天都咬破皮了，不种这里好不好。”

林壑差点被他楚楚可怜的样子唬住，但是听到沈念叫他小壑就又有点不开心：“怎么又叫这个名字？昨天晚上不是还哭着埋怨我太大吗，怎么你当我妈还没当够？”

林壑本来是开玩笑的，但沈念以为他真的生气了，立刻改口：“不是的，老公，好老公，别生气。”

沈念转过身正对着林壑，踮起脚亲亲林壑的下巴，然后主动脱掉了上衣再穿回围裙。围裙上半身的布料很少也很窄，此时围裙边正好遮挡在乳头上。两颗红肿挺立的乳头蹭在围裙边上痒痒的，两边肉粉色的乳晕却没被全部遮住，左右各留了一半，色情地暴露在外面。

林壑见那两颗可怜兮兮的小奶头果然还肿着，不免有些心疼，于是转身去沙发上拿了个小袋子。沈念上身只穿了件围裙，正觉得别扭，只见林壑从袋子里拿出两条浅紫色的丝质条状物，仔细一看竟然是女士内衣。胸罩是浅紫色带着细蕾丝花边的小三角形，内裤则是绑带的。这两件薄如蝉翼的布条，与其说是内衣，倒更像是情趣用品。沈念心中的警铃正要敲响，却被林壑按住了。

林壑拿着内衣在沈念身上比划，研究该怎么穿，顺便糊弄沈念：“老婆，你不是奶头疼吗，我就给你买了这个。这是丝质的，很软很滑，穿着它奶头蹭上去就不疼了。”

沈念没穿过女士内衣，觉得林壑说的有些道理，就半信半疑地让林壑帮自己穿上了这两件什么都遮不住的薄纱。

林壑奸计得逞，两眼放光欣赏此时的沈念。小三角胸罩本来就遮不住太多东西，加上透明的蕾丝布料，遮盖在乳头上反而加深了乳晕的颜色，挺翘的小软糖撑起两个小凸点。下身就更犯规了，系带内裤稀少的布料根本包不住沈念此刻勃起的阴茎，淡紫色的薄丝勒在蛋蛋中间的缝里，茎身包裹在布料里，龟头却可怜兮兮地探出头来。

沈念终于发现自己上了当，可此时他已经没有逃跑的机会了。林壑俯下身注视着沈念色情的胸部，忽然抬眼笑着看向沈念。

“妈，吃奶。”

乳头和胸罩被林壑一口含进嘴里，灵活的舌头隔着薄纱挑逗那颗软糖似的乳头。另一边的胸则落入林壑的手中，手指在薄纱上画着圈，勾勒出乳晕的可爱形状。唾液弄湿了胸罩，布料摩擦的触感在乳头上清晰传入脑中。沈念被舔得发出嗯嗯的呻吟声，围裙皱巴巴地挂在身上，沈念试图把围裙拽到一边遮住另一个乳头，却被林壑钳住了手。

林壑一边咬着一边含糊不清地说：“妈咪，再多给小壑吃点奶水好不好。怎么都不出奶了，是不是没吃够小壑的鸡巴所以不肯下奶了？”

沈念被他的荤话羞得哭了出来：“不……不是，不是妈妈。老公……老公，不要……不要……”

再欺负就过了，林壑见好就收：“乖了，宝贝老婆，别哭了，是我错了。你喜欢我叫你哥哥对不对，老公今天叫给你听好不好。”

哄劝有了成果，沈念不哭了，吸了吸鼻子，然后指了指下面。林壑看向他指的地方，下身的围裙被顶起了一块，知道沈念下面也想要了。

林壑哄着沈念说：“哥，你想要什么，说出来。”

沈念红着脸掀起围裙，勃起的阴茎把内裤的布料撑到了一边，龟头可怜兮兮地滴着水。

林壑蹲下身亲了几下沈念的阴茎，沈念嘴里溢出难耐的呻吟声，下身也不自觉地往林壑脸上贴。

林壑把内裤唯一的一点布料拨到一边，然后用手包裹住沈念的阴茎，低下头一口含进了沈念的龟头。龟头在湿热的口腔里尽情地享受着舌头的舔弄，柱身则被林壑握在手里上下套弄。沈念乱了呼吸，嘴巴里大喘着气，泻出嗯嗯啊啊的甜腻叫声。

林壑对沈念的身体几乎了如指掌，他感觉到沈念就快要高潮了，便立刻加快了手中的速度，嘴巴像嘬果冻一样狠嘬了几下龟头，然后直直地被沈念射了一脸。

沈念伸手向林壑讨个拥抱，林壑起身抱住了他。沈念动情地伸出舌头帮林壑舔干净自己射出的精液。林壑问他：“哥，你自己的精液好吃吗？”

沈念摇摇头，有点嫌弃地说：“不好吃。”

林壑觉得好笑：“那你还……”

“老公的精液最好吃。”

要说沈念哪一点最致命，林壑绝对要提名他做爱时说骚话这一点。沈念平时斯文又保守，可一旦被伺候舒服了，就会变得又骚又浪。

林壑低声喊了个“操”，然后一把抱起沈念把他放在了料理台上，双手用了力掰开沈念的大腿，露出那个等待了好久的蜜穴。沈念搂着林壑的脖子向后倾身，以便小洞口能露出来。林壑把他的腿掰成M型，支撑在料理台上。

林壑用手指去扩张那个紧闭的小口，他有些急躁，直接解了内裤的系带，把内裤扔到了林壑胸口。沈念摸到内裤也没注意是什么，直接抓在了手里。

紧闭的洞口被揉开了一个小洞，接下来就要用肉棒来开拓了。厨房里没有安全套，林壑把龟头埋进洞口，然后故作善良地询问沈念：“哥，这里没有套，今天让我内射好不好？”

沈念听话地回答说好，下身则自己动了起来，企图用肉穴吃进整根阴茎。林壑掐了一把他的屁股，说：“哥，真骚。今天一定射满你。”

林壑挺身，粗长的阴茎整根捣了进去，没给沈念适应的时间，立马疯狂地抽插起来。沈念躺在料理台上被操得直晃，下身过于强烈的快感刺激着他，害得他又哭了出来。

林壑怕自己顶得太狠会让沈念的脑袋撞上墙，便俯下身用手掌护上沈念的头顶。沈念在身下被操得晃晃悠悠，手里还紧紧地攥着那条内裤。林壑觉得他可爱又色情，兴奋地加重了操干的力道。

沈念哭着求饶：“啊……啊……要坏掉了。呜呜……老公，老公……老公……要操坏了。不要了……呜呜。”

林壑觉得自己挺变态的，此时听着沈念哭着求饶的声音反而更加兴奋，下身就要缴械投降，他问沈念：“哥哥，我要射了，射在你里面。哥哥，让我射满你的骚屁股好不好。”

刚才还求饶的沈念此时却抱紧了林壑，下身夹得紧紧地，在林壑耳边喊：“射……给我，林壑，老公！老公……呜呜……射在我的里面！”

林壑猛干了几下，把精液满满地射进了沈念的屁股。高潮的余韵中，两个人忘情地接吻。沈念还不清醒，轻轻发着抖，林壑迷恋地看着沈念高潮后微红的脸颊，怜爱地抚摸着他说：“宝贝，下次还穿着这条内裤给我干，好不好。”

沈念终于清醒了一点，眯着眼回答：“好。”

林壑觉得沈念以后肯定不会自愿穿上这条小裤裤，不过没关系，他多喊几声哥哥就行了，沈念最喜欢自己喊他哥哥。林壑越想越美，低下头在沈念的小腹上种了几颗红红的草莓。

林壑正打着小算盘，揪着围裙带子回味刚才的情事，身下的人突然翻了个身，含糊不清地说：“还要，哥。”


End file.
